Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an image formation system, and particularly to an image formation system which generates correction data for an image formation apparatus, based on a test pattern which the image formation apparatus forms, and a method for controlling the system, an image formation apparatus configuring the system, and a program for controlling a computer of the image formation apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image formation system has been proposed which causes an image formation apparatus connected via a network to print a pattern for gray level correction (i.e., a test pattern), and performs gray level correction of the image formation apparatus based on the result of the printing.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-163089 discloses an image formation system. In the image formation system, a first image formation apparatus connected via a network causes a second image formation apparatus to output a test pattern and reads the output test pattern, and accordingly transmits data for gray level correction to the second image formation apparatus.
However, in the image formation system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-163089, the data for gray level correction is only destined for an apparatus subject to gray level correction (i.e., the second image formation apparatus). When the data is transmitted to an apparatus subject to gray level correction that is in a state in which the apparatus cannot receive the data, retransmission of the data is required. A case in which the above apparatus is in a state in which when the data is transmitted the apparatus cannot register a gray level correction operation also entails retransmission of the data.
Accordingly there is a demand for an image formation system ensuring correction of performance of an image formation apparatus while avoiding impaired operating efficiency as much as possible.